


Un error

by Duchoa98



Series: The Owl House [1]
Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Girls Love, Inspired by The Owl House (Cartoon), One Shot, Sad, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchoa98/pseuds/Duchoa98
Summary: AU en el cual luz vuelve a pelear contra el emperador Beelos y muere, visto desde el punto de vista de Amity (esto sucede 3 años futuros después de la pelea original contra Beelos).
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Un error

Era un error, un error bastante grave el encontrarse ahí, pero una vez que había visto el día en el calendario sus pies se habían movido de manera automática. Se sentía incapaz de hacer algo para detenerse. Y ahora se encontraba en medio del bosque, mirando detenidamente la zona donde antes solía estar la Casa Búho, aun se podían ver las marcas en la tierra, era la única zona en medio de todo el bosque donde no crecía ni un pedazo de césped, como si el bosque esperara que volviera a construirse, la destrucción de la casa búho no había sido culpa de nadie. Pero aun así Amity sentía que podía culpar a todos por igual. Podía culpar Hooty por no cuidar bien de sí mismo, a Willow por dejar que el bosque siguiera corroyendo la casa, a su maestra por permitir que todos estos eventos sucedieran e incluso a si misma, por permitir que Luz tomara esas decisiones por sí misma.

Si…principalmente se culpaba a sí misma y a sus ridículas excusas con las cuales decidía alejar a luz de su lado poniendo una nueva barrera alrededor de si misma, y lo hacia por miedo, por sus inseguridades de terminar lastimada, aunque en el fondo lo sabía. Luz era como ella. Luz había sido la única que había hecho que el mundo a su alrededor se detuviera. Que todo lo tedioso y aburrido se tornara hermoso y brillante, incluso las cosas que creía perdidas en la oscuridad. Luz era su Luz, le había prometido un mundo soñado y se lo había dado, era la única que le había permitido ver más adelante, la única que realmente la había visto como ella era, y la única que la apoyo en todas sus decisiones, aun cuando sus propios padres no lo habían hecho…

“El amor es debilidad” “los sentimientos individuales son indiferentes ante la voluntad del titan” eran las principales palabras dictadas por el aquelarre. Aquel al que siempre había aspirado, y cuyo deseo de ser parte era mas grande que cualquier otra cosa. Luz la había apoyado a entrar e incluso por momentos la convenció de seguir su sueño. A pesar de que Luz estaba en contra de las creencias del aquelarre, le había dicho a Amity que siguiera sus sueños y lo que ella deseaba. Y lo había hecho, pensando que en parte de esta forma podría incluso ayudar a Luz.

Que gran error había cometido.

El aquelarre comenzó a limitar sus movimientos y su magia, monitorizaban cada paso que ella daba y Amity ni cuenta se había dado de la gran manipulación en la que estaba. Le hacían creer que todas sus acciones eran por un bien mayor y que con ello podría ayudar a todos. A Amity le lavaron el cerebro y sin saber absolutamente nada gustosamente lo permitió.

Pero después, cuando Luz pidió su consejo, le había falló y le había fallado de forma estrepitosa. Tan inmersa dentro del aquelarre vio como escoria las acciones que decidía tomar Luz. Después de un tiempo cada que se veían era únicamente para discutir. No. Era Amity la que iba a discutir, iba a convencer a luz de que se uniera al aquelarre o únicamente a reprocharle de sus acciones. Como si fuera una vil copia de su antigua maestra. Pero Amity creyó que era lo correcto. Lo correcto para ella, para el aquelarre y para las islas hirvientes.

Ya no lo creía más.

Ahora solo podía ver como el rostro de la persona que una vez amo, se desvanecía cada día más en sus recuerdos. Pero aun podía recordar el ultimo día que lo había visto. Amity consideraba que ese día quedaría grabado en el fondo de su mente incluso después de su muerte.

La pelea con el emperador. La única decisión que Luz no había consultado con ella después de la última discusión que habían tenido y la ultima que tendrían.

…

Recordaba ver su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, y ella parada cerca de el con sus manos cubiertas de sangre…no era suya, era de ella. Amity se había acercado a Luz y tomado su cuerpo en su regazo, había hecho todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia, pero era tarde, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, sentía su cuerpo temblar mientras intentaba decirle a luz que todo estaría bien. Pero Luz podía ver la verdad en los ojos de Amity. No había salida. No en esta ocasión.

Aun así, Luz se había inclinado para verla mas claramente a los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado para ella, Amity vio como una gota de sangre fluyo a través de su labio. E intento reprimir el llanto, intentando difícilmente de devolverle la sonrisa a Luz.

No quería perderla, no de esta manera, no quería aceptar que esto era todo.

En ese momento sintió como débilmente Luz levanto su brazo y limpio una lagrima que estaba por salir del ojo de Amity y suavemente susurro “siempre habrá un poco de Luz en tu vida” y antes de que Amity pudiera sostenerla con sus propias manos, se desvaneció. Dejando detrás únicamente un pedazo arrugado de papel con una marca en el centro-un hechizo de luz-

Se había ido.

La perdió y no pudo hacer nada.

Amity no pudo hacer nada por ella. Luz lo había sacrificado todo, su humanidad, su libertad e incluso su propia vida, todo para salvar a su gente, para salvarla a ella y lo perdió todo por ella. Y ella no hizo nada.

Y ahora Luz no estaba.

La única Luz en su vida se había perdido. No. Ella misma la había extinguido.

Porque había sido un error no estar ahí para ella. Y el estar ahí ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> este es el primer trabajo que escribo acerca del Lumity, Acabo de subir la version en ingles pero este trabajo en español tambien esta publicado en wattpad (con el mismo nombre) y ahi es donde suelo subir la mayoria de mis proyectos. sin embargo puede que comience a subirlos tambien en esta plataforma.  
> aparte de este One shot estoy planeando en escribir una historia de entre unos 3-5 capitulos acerca del Ship, (esa historia si tendra un final feliz) 
> 
> me gustaría leer sus comentarios al respecto :)


End file.
